Pirates of the Caribbean: Cup of Eternal Youth
by Marienna
Summary: Rumor has it that Jack has the Cup of Eternal Youth, when Will hears this he goes after Jack Sparrow. On his way to finding Jack, he comes across to woman Katherine Williams and Elizabeth Swann, who were close to death...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Yo, ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**

**We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot**

**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho**

The sun was setting as Jack climbed aboard the Black Pearl. Its black sails bellowing manically over the dark blue water.

"Did ye, finally find it Jack?" said Gibs and Jack climbed aboard.

Jack smiled grimly "In fact, Mr. Gibs I did."

"Well…Jack where is it?" said Gibs looking around

"It's in the dingy!" said Jack as he looked toward the dingy to find it floating away.

"All hands on deck!" commanded Captain Jack Sparrow. Immediately the crew popped up from everywhere "Mr. Gibs follow that dingy!"

"Aye, Aye Captain!" said Gibs dashing to the helm and violently turning the boat around.

Jack was hanging over the railing looking for the dingy when a sudden gust of wing blew his hat off, and landed perfectly in the dingy.

"My hat!" said Jack now doubly upset

"Mr. Gibs, why aren't we at the dingy yet?" said Jack

Jack ran towards the helm and grabbed hold of the wheel. He violently turned the wheel making the ship so it was towards the now, ahead dingy.

"Jack what would ye be doing on me ship?" said Captain Barbossa as he strode up from bellow decks.

"This is my boat, savvy!" said Jack "And I am going after that dingy!"

"Why are you going after a dingy, it is quite small!" said Barbossa

"Cus' me treasure's on it!" said Jack

"So ye mean after nine years ye finally found it, Jack?" said Barbossa

"Yes I did!" said Jack in a challenging voice

"Sir, we're coming up to the dingy," said Gibs interrupting the confrontation between Barbossa and Jack.

Jack runs to the deck railing, and quickly he dives in to the ocean with a splash. He quickly swims over to the dingy, grabs his hat and grabs a chest then he swims back to the Black Pearl. Once Jack is on the side of the ship, Gibs pulls Jack aboard the ship in one swift movement.

Jack strode up placed his hat on his head and took a look into the chest, to make sure its contents where still there.

"What's in there?" came a crew man's voice

"This, me lads be the cup of eternal youth…"

* * *

**This story was written not only be me but also my friend, and as such we know that this chapter is short. We promise longer chapters in the future! Please review, and tell us what you liked and what you didn't like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**

**We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack**

**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho**

**Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack**

**Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho**

Katherine's legs pounded the cobblestone streets of Tortuga. Her breath came in ragged breaths, as she ran. Her short hair fell in clumps that softly hit her shoulders. A bead of sweat gathered at her brow, as her eyes looked desperately for any way of escape.

Loud voices rang behind Katherine "Our weapons! They are missing!" came a drunken pirate's voice. Another voice rang "It was that boy!" and yet another voice rang out "Let get 'em."

Suddenly Katherine heard the clatter of boots behind her. Katherine dashed for a near by alley way. Running down it she took a sharp right and came face to face with a brick wall. Breathing hard she turned around to see four massive pirates at the mouth of the alley way, the guns in their hands pointed at her.

One of the more daring pirates took a step forward.

With a boom of a gun the pirate fell face forward blood pooling out into the cobble streets. Soon the other three pirates lay dead on the alley way. Katherine stared and before her she saw a woman with a smoking gun. Her brown hair bellowing in the wind.

"Don't shoot!" said Katherine once again concerned for her life.

"I'm not about to kill you when I just saved your life," said the woman now pocketing the weapon. Katherine released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Why did you save my life? I mean nothing to you," said Katherine.

"You stole those weapons, trying to protect your self isn't a crime," said Elizabeth

Katherine smiled grimly "actually they are for the revenge of my father."

"Why what happened to your father?" questioned Elizabeth

Katherine replied her voice now empty of emotion "He was killed by the East India trading company."

"Why what did your father do?"

"Nothing," Katherine said fiercely, "it was my mother. She played Mistress to one of the leaders, and my father was hung for it."

"My father is the leader of the East India Trading company…well he was," said Elizabeth her voice deep of remembering

Katherine stood silent for a long time, her green eyes hardened and her expression of gratitude quickly faded to one of distrust and hate.

"Don't think that because my father was the leader of East India Trading Company means that I totally agree with every thing they did or do."

"I hope not, I would hate to have to kill the woman who saved my life," said Katherine dead serious.

"What do you mean?" said Elizabeth pulling out her gun "I could kill you right now and wouldn't feel any regret." Elizabeth cocked the weapon and aimed at Katherine

With a simple flick of her wrist, a blade sheathed there flew out and struck the wall, missing Elizabeth's head by inches. "Who ever said I was unprepared to kill you."

Elizabeth's mouth was wide open. Though she quickly closed it "Why didn't you defend yourself?!" Elizabeth lowered her gun.

"Because they had big guns plus it was four against one, not exactly good odds," Katherine shook her head, "plus I was still loading all the blades."

"Don't you carry a gun as well?" Questioned Elizabeth "Knifes aren't really conventual."

"I don't like guns," said Katherine "I only have one gun and it is for my father's revenge."

"Guns are reliable…so are swords, but guns are faster. Well what can I say we all like different weapons." Elizabeth smiled

"Ah, but blades don't need to be kept dry," said Katherine, "and they never have to be reloaded."

"True…" said Elizabeth

"What's your name?" Katherine asked curious about this odd woman.

"Why do you want to know?" said Elizabeth stepping over four bodies so she was face to face with the girl.

"I'm just curious," said Katherine, "I'm Katherine, Katherine Williams."

"I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

**I (Marienna) would like to say sorry about being so late about updating this chapter! Pointes finger at Earyende, Earyende though it would be cool not to be here to help write the story (she went on Vacation instead). So blame her!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Yo Ho all together, Hoist the Colors high,  
Heave Ho thieves and beggars never shall we die.**

"There is no way…I am getting on that ship!" said Katherine fuming at what Elizabeth had gotten her into.

Katherine stared at the ship with cold eyes, trying to find any means so that she wouldn't have to go on the ship.

Elizabeth stopped in front of the plank, so she now stood next to her friend, Katherine Williams "Why ever not?" said Elizabeth gazing up at the flag that was waving in the wind. It was the East India Trading Company Flag; a flag Elizabeth had seen her entire life.

Katherine couldn't believe she would have to tell Elizabeth why she couldn't sail on this ship. Not when it was right in front of her face.

"Do you see, that flag?" she asked as she pointed to the blue flag.

Elizabeth turned to face her friend, her emerald green eyes giving her a questioning look.

"Yes… I see it," said Elizabeth not quite sure where this was leading "it's the East India Trading Company flag."

Katherine glared at Elizabeth "Exactly!" she said "I can't sail on a ship of my father's murderers!"

Elizabeth had expected this, but she had hoped Katherine would be able to get over the fact that she would be sailing on the East India Trading Company. Apparently though, she was wrong.

"Elizabeth," said Katherine taking a hold of Elizabeth's shoulder and turning her away from the huge ship "Can't we sail on another ship?"

"Katherine, this is the only ship I could first get hold of, and seconds the only ship that we would be able to get into enemy lines with out being noticed."

Katherine seemed to ponder this for a moment, "What about a pirate ship?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, 'And how pray tell would we get into the East India Trading Company's sailing route without being blow out of the water?"

Katherine sighed

The ship was rocking, plummeting into the cold ocean spray. The roar of gun fire echoed into the seeming endless sky.

Elizabeth screamed her orders to her pirate crew, as she took hold of the helm. A fight was raging below, a fight for there life's. Pirates from another ship where brutally attacking the ship.

"Take down that flag!" Elizabeth screamed as a cold wave of ocean water hit her full force. Elizabeth barley was able to keep her hold on the wheel of the ship. Her clothes where drenched and sticking to her body, "Katherine!" Take down the flag!!"

As a cold wave of water splashed on the ship, Katherine turned slowly; very slowly to face Elizabeth upon Katherine's face was a glare so cold that it matched the ocean water that was continuously splashing unto the ship. "I," Katherine said in a deathly voice "Am not touching that flag."

Elizabeth sighed deeply, she should have known. Elizabeth released the wheel, and quickly climbed up the main mast to where the flag hung. When the flag wouldn't come Elizabeth tore the flag from where it hung. Just then a sudden wave of ocean water built up and hit the main mast in which Elizabeth was clinging on to with her legs. The wave crashed into the main mast, making the mast crunch easily. Elizabeth was left falling into the depths of the ocean. The water pulling her, deeper and deeper into the water.

"God Damn it!" Katherine exploded, as she watched her friend fall with the mast in which she had been gripping, her body hitting the water and being pulled deeper and deeper into its cold clutches. Katherine threw off her men's jacket, and through off her blades that where tied to almost every part of her body. Then dived straight into the swirling water.

Elizabeth tried to muster all the strength she could to break through the current that was pulling her deeper into the water. She kicked furiously but she didn't move anywhere. Her throat was aching from the need for air, but still she was going deeper. Her legs where aching as she tried with all her might to kick free and to get to the surface. Elizabeth knew that if she couldn't get to the surface she would die.

Katherine swan with strong and sure strokes to where Katherine had last seen Elizabeth's body hit the water. She shot up for a breath of air, and nearly had her scalp ripped off by a stray cannonball.

"Stupid bastards!" she cursed as she continued her search for Elizabeth

There! She spotted a glimpse of the jacket she had been wearing. Katherine found her almost immediately with no air bubbles coming from her mouth. Hooking her air around Elizabeth's thinner body and began to kick steadily to the surface. Soon she was at the surface, Katherine took huge grasps of air, then she turned to see Elizabeth condition.

Elizabeth felt air reach her aching lungs; she gulped down the air greedily. Elizabeth felt her jacket being tugged off of her body, Elizabeth didn't fight she was much to tired for anything. Elizabeth turned in the water and saw the ship only by the last two masts which where barely above water.

Elizabeth would have released a string of course words had it not been for the fact that her throat was still too tender for her to talk. Elizabeth took two strokes toward the ship, and then a mast fell and hit the water with a huge splash. It landed right next to Elizabeth. She quickly spit out the water she had swallowed. Elizabeth turned around franticly trying to find Katherine, only to find the water empty of anybody. Her body was then jerked down suddenly bringing her down once again into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

**Please review!!! Real quickly we would like to thank all the reviewers who have reviewed to the story so far!! Including:**

**The Queen of Everything**

**ZEPHYR-It's who I am**

**Sheppo**

**FictionFrek**

**PIRATEical Elf of Mirkwood**

**Chm01**

**Blue Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am so sorry about how late this is coming out! Euryende lost it! And I have just now got it back. So any way here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3

**I know a tale of an ancient ship, who sails the ocean blue,**

**Who haunts the ocean blue-Vampirates**

"Help!" screamed Elizabeth "Help me!"

Elizabeth was franticly trying to find some one. She was gripping on to a piece of wood from the ship, her grip through was slipping.

"Please, any one help!!" screamed Elizabeth her gripped slipped again and she dropped into the ocean, but with a couple of kicks she was at the surface again, grasping for breath.

A green light flashed through the sky, and a ship can out from under the water. Water spilling down the sides.

Will ran to the starboard side of the ship "Set the sails!"

The main sail dropped, and caught in the wind speeding up the ship. Running for the helm, Will grasped the wheel and turned to there course. The ship easily maneuvered into the water, speeding yet faster and faster in the ocean.

From the helm Will noticed a body floating in the water. As he looked into the distance he noticed several bodies floating in the ocean. Mass amounts of bodies lay floating in the water back up, some with red splotches.

The boat sailed into the mist of it knocking some of the bodies aside. Then Will heard it, a females voice screaming for help. He turned the ship towards the voice, and then went to the port side of the ship where he saw the woman waving an arm in the air and continually screaming for help. He dived into the ocean and swam over to the woman, just as she started sinking into the ocean. He went unto the water graped her body and started swimming back to the ship. He pulled her body aboard with the help of his first mate Boot strap Bill. Laying the woman's body on the deck he lumbered over her not breathing body. Then though the woman grasped for breath, and turned to the side and spit up the water she had swallowed. When Will thought she would be able to talk, he started talking to her.

"What happened here?" he asked his eyes watching the many bodies that where spewed in the water

"We-cough-where attached by pirates," said the woman in a raspy voice "They where attacking us because we where sailing under an East India Trading Company flag-cough-because we wanted to kill some people who worked for the company." She coughed for awhile longer and then continued "it was storming out when the pirates swung aboard out ship, and mass amounts of water where –cough- coming aboard the ship." She paused

"Oh god! Elizabeth! Elizabeth is out there!!" Katherine tried standing up but the man that was standing over her was pushing her back down on the deck not allowing her to get up. "Elizabeth, my friend, she is still out there!! You have to go get her! She'll die if you don't get her!"

Will was franticly looking around "What's your friend's name?" he asked as if he was stunned.

Katherine replied almost screaming "My friend Elizabeth Swann is still out there!!" She forced Wills hand that was still trying to force her into laying on the deck and strode up "Oh god Elizabeth!!" Katherine stood a couple of minutes and then fell to the deck again from her lack of energy.

Will got out of his stupor "Boot strap! Put her in a bed! I have to find Elizabeth!!" Will ran for the helm and began steering the ship. While doing so he screamed out Elizabeth's name franticly looking for her among the tons of bodies floating in the water. Hoping he wasn't to late, he steered the ship in a random direction again screaming her name.

Elizabeth heard some one calling her name, a male voice. She responded with a scream "Over here!!!" trying to raised herself out of the water "I'm over here!" She screamed at the boat that was swiftly approaching.

Elizabeth's gripped slipped yet again and she fell into the cold water dropping deep into its cold clutches. Her fight to reach the surface was hard, and she almost gave up when another wave brought her deeper into the water. She could feel her lungs aching from the lack of air, and her limbs and arms where weak from her hours of trying to keep afloat. Elizabeth's eyes closed, her last thoughts were "Well, I die where my father died."

Will had seen her fall into the ocean, and he saw her body swiftly sinking into the oceans depths. Will dived off the railing of the starboard side of the ship, taking the oceans waves in swift arms pulls. Taking a deep breath, he went under water to search for Elizabeth. Will looked every where in the depths of the ocean, though it was ten more minutes before he found Elizabeth's limb body. Her eyes where closed and he could see the last of her air bubbles coming up in a swoosh. Will horridly grabbed Elizabeth, holding her close as he quickly swam back to the ship. He was pulled aboard of the Flying Dutchmen ship where he laid Elizabeth's body on the deck. Boot strap was next to his son in a flash, looking from Elizabeth's body to Wills frantic face.

"Will…" he started, Will quickly looked at his father, giving him a glare. Which stopped his father in mid sentence, he knew better then to finish what he was going to say.

Will was at Elizabeth's side, pressing her stomach to get some of the water she had swallowed to come out. He did this a couple of times, before Elizabeth rolled to her side, coughed, and threw up a ton of water on the deck. Will stroked her hair, remembering the last time he had seen Elizabeth. It had been nine years ago he remembered, and he had met his son William. Suddenly Will wanted to know where his son was. And he wanted to know why Elizabeth had been in the ocean, and amiss dead bodies. So many questions filled his head. But he kissed her cheek, picked her up, and brought her to his cabin and layed her in his bed. Quietly whispering "Sleep," in her ear, as Elizabeth's eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Elizabeth woke to a dark unfamiliar room, with a huge fire which was burning. It was surprising how warm she was with the fire going and a thick blanket that was covering her body. A dark form stood over Elizabeth and she would have screamed if the figure hadn't stepped into the light at that moment. From the fire light Elizabeth could make out his maroon tunic, with a deep v cut for the neck, when he leaned towards the fire she would see his golden skin, and his strong muscles. He wore tight black pants and with them he wore knee high boots. The man's hair was tied back into a short pony tail at the nape of his neck. He also had a small goatee.

That's when it hit her. All her memories came flooding back: almost drowning, being saved by this man, him…knowing her name.

Elizabeth tried to throw the blankets off herself, but someone was forcing them to stay on her. Elizabeth tried to fight with who ever was holding the blankets which seemed to be boiling. She couldn't stay here, she thought, I have to leave.

"Stop Elizabeth," came a male's voice. What is his name? She wondered. _**Will**_ she thought, though she didn't know how she knew it. "Elizabeth, I can't let you get out of this bed!" said Will in a stern voice.

Elizabeth stopped struggling, she felt tired, so she laid her head back on the soft pillows "Why?" she asked "Why can't I leave?" Will shook his head and chuckled.

"Because you have had a fever all throughout the night, you've even woke up and started screaming." said Will, "You just need to rest."

Elizabeth discovered a new found strength. Once again she tried to get up, but Will was faster, already applying enough force to the blankets so she couldn't get up. The strength died as soon as it had come, only this time she fought with the darkness that started to creep up at the edges of her eyes. As she fought with the darkness she thought she heard Will say "I always will love you, Elizabeth….Elizabeth my love." With that Elizabeth fell into the dark pool of the darkness which completely consumed her.

Katherine woke on the floor, or at least that was what it felt like to her. Her entire body ached as though it had been through a war…but basically it had. Katherine stood up quickly, but fell back down to the blankets when the ship rocked in a particularly violent motion. Katherine frantically called out Elizabeth's name, knowing fair-well that maybe Will hadn't been able to find her. Katherine held onto her bed as once again the ship rocked. A faint yellow light glowed in the room, giving it an eerie feel about it. Katherine tried to close she eyes and fall back into slumber but her body wouldn't allow her. Katherine got up once again and spread her legs for balance and walked over to the candle. The candle was perched on the oak table. Katherine sank down in to the small rickety chair which sat next to the oak table. Katherine could barely see anything except were the light from the candle reached. That was when Katherine noticed a small piece of folded up paper underneath the candle holder. Lifting the candle she took out the folded piece of paper, unfolded it and began to read.

**_Katherine,_**

**_Elizabeth had told be a great deal about your self, She has told me everything including how you came to be on the ocean. I will of course drop you off safely to where you would like to end up. But first I wanted to know if you could help me. It won't take to long, and it is on the way to where you want to end up._**

**_Will Turner_**

PS My first mate will receive you soon so you may see Elizabeth and I may talk to you about my proposal.

Katherine was silent. Who was this man? Who did he think he was playing with? Katherine didn't feel threatened but what about Elizabeth? Where was she? And on that topic where was this Will?

A swift knock however knocked her out of her thoughts. The door creaked open, so that Katherine would see a small scrawny boy of maybe ten years old.

"Cap'n Turner, wishes to see you miss."

**Hello little readers, this is the friendly co-author/editor (earyende) speaking. I just wanted to say hi and apologize for the slowness of the updates of this story. I am entirely to blame. I've just been so busy with my health (which is horrible) and my school that I keep putting off this story and a couple others I'm trying to write on my own. So throw all your tomatoes over here!**

**Btw Orlando bloom plushies for anyone who reviews!**

**Ya, you wish! If there were any OB plushies you think I'd give them to you?**

**And now... a sneak peak at chapter 5...**

Chapter 5

**I know a tale…**

Reluctantly Katherine stood up from the chair, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "Well to the captain we shall go then." she said.

The young boy led her from the room, Katherine followed him with a mix of curiosity and anxiety. Who was this strange man? What could he possibly have to offer her? What could she do for him? These questions swirled in her mind as she followed the lad through what she could only guess were the bowels of the ship that had rescued her and according to the cryptic note in her room, Elizabeth, as well.

After traversing several skinny hallways and a flight of stairs the boy stopped at a door "In 'ere mi'" he said. A small part of Katherine twinged at the horrible grammar she wanted to correct the boy but stopped herself. With pronounced reluctance she reached for the door handle and slowly pushed it open to reveal…

**More soon so... push that purple button:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**We have surfaced! **

**At long last we, me and Earyende have finally updated. We appologize to all the readers for taking so long to have this chapter written and posted! Our lifes have been amazingly hecktic with highschool and just our every day life in general. We would also like to say that our next chapter post might take a while to get on the site because I (Marienna) have finals in less then a week, and because Earyende has doctor appointments and work to be attending. **

**Any way..back on track...so finally after long a due, chapter 5! **

* * *

Chapter 5

**I know a tale…**

Reluctantly Katherine stood up from the chair, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. "Well to the captain we shall go then." she said.

The young boy led her from the room, Katherine followed him with a mix of curiosity and anxiety. Who was this strange man? What could he possibly have to offer her? What could she do for him? These questions swirled in her mind as she followed the lad through what she could only guess were the bowels of the ship that had rescued her and according to the cryptic note in her room, Elizabeth, as well.

After traversing several skinny hallways and a flight of stairs the boy stopped at a door "In 'ere mame'" he said. A small part of Katherine twinged at the horrible grammar she wanted to correct the boy but stopped herself. With pronounced reluctance she reached for the door handle and slowly pushed it open to reveal what was waiting inside.

The lights were low, Katherine thought to herself. She would hardly be brought to an empty cabin…would she? Those thoughts were interrupted when a shadow danced across the wall, were one solitary can stood, wax dripping into the small china plate on the table.

"Hello?" Katherine finally let out after a few moments.

"Katherine is that you?" came a whisper from the dark bed that was on Katherine's left. Katherine turned quickly recognizing the worry in the voice of the person she could always recognize a mile away.

"Elizabeth?" Katherine let out, a little louder this time, though still quite and hesitant. "Are you alright?" Katherine finally located Elizabeth in the large bed, she looked pale and weak and looked like she belonged in a hospital rather than a bed in the Captain's cabin. She didn't say that though.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? You don't look so well…" Katherine said.

"…" Elizabeth didn't reply just looked into the corner of the room, as if…as if looking to see whether or not she should answer that question. It was then that Katherine realized they were not alone in the dark room…there was a man watching in the darkest corner.

Something moved, from which direction and to which direction Katherine was not quite sure but she knew it was the mysterious man moving. It was then that the fire in the fire place lit to life. Warm flames licking at the brick and mortar, the warmth of the fire was immediate as was the ability to see better. The mans features were very striking, his dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail that hung at the nape of his neck, the loose maroon shirt that had a v-shaped neckline so sharp she could see his tight abdominal muscles. He wore black pants that were tight, and to his knees he had a pair of shiny boots. His skin was damp with perspiration which seemed almost impossible in what had been a cold dark room, under his ink black eyes he had dark moons, showing that he was very tired. She recognized him somehow, it took several long moments for her mind to go back to those frantic oxygen deprived minutes when she had first been pulled onto the ship this was the man that rescued her.

"Katherine," he said in a voice that was like silk. "I have heard so much about you, from Elizabeth. I have a proposition for you…" he continued his voice trailing off, while looking directly into Katherine's eyes waiting for her spoken permission to continue.

"And what, would be that proposition?" Katherine replied unable to keep her voice as steady and clear of emotion as he had.

"I know, where you and Elizabeth are headed." Katherine eyes seemed to have popped out of her head. What? How? HOW had he known!? "Don't look too surprised, Elizabeth is sick, but she told me all about your plan. Your plan to get revenge for your father's death, and how you planned to go straight into the East trading Company shipping lines." If Katherine had been surprised then it was nothing compared to now. Elizabeth had sworn she would never tell! Why would she tell him? She barley knows him! Why is he more important then our promises?! If Elizabeth told…can I still trust her? That hurt Katherine hard, her one and only friend had betrayed her...

The man coughed, trying to tell Katherine that he was ready to continue. "Anyway the proposition is, is that I have to get a hold of a cup. A cup called the Cup of Eternal Youth."

Now that stopped Katherine dead. She had only been half listening when she heard the Cup of Eternal Youth.

"You must be mistaken," Katherine said. "That cup does not exist. It is merely a sailor's tale told to keep men forever sailing."

"Ah, that's what I thought as well, that is until I heard that…a pirate I once knew well…had it in his position. And his plan is to use it." Will looked into Katherine's amused eyes. He knew he shouldn't have told her his plan, it was dangerous, but at the same time. He needed to know. If she agreed it would allow him and Elizabeth more time together, because Elizabeth didn't remember him. And since Katherine and Elizabeth were friends they would leave together.

"If, I go with you, on this "QUEST", what would Elizabeth and I get in return? For we have nothing to with pirates." Katherine said breaking the man's gaze. She would be willing to go on this quest if the reward would be worth it.

"In return," the man said annunciating every word so nothing would be misunderstood. "I would sail you straight into the East Trading Company's lines and personally see to it that you received revenge."

Katherine stopped dead. She had been expecting maybe a small boat in exchange, but to have him and his whole ship on her…their…she corrected her self. Now that would be worth every bit of their efforts to help this captain find this Cup of Eternal Youth.

Katherine looked at Elizabeth who had now fallen asleep in her warm bed. Her Pale skin contrasting with the dark sheets that covered her body.

"I say, that WE, agree." Katherine said facing the man again.

"Well, then I say welcome aboard the Flying Dutchmen."

**Well there you have it, the end of chapter 5! At long last! And we (Marienna AND Earyende) would like to thank you and say sorry for not updating as soon as we thought we were. So...PLEASE DON't MAKE US WALK THE PLANK! **

** Second, a message from co-author Earyende: Hello lovelies I started writing this chapter immediately after finishing the editting of Chapter Five. I hope that this small quickly posted token of our love for you, reader, will inspire you to continue reading and waiting.**

Chapter Six

Katherine had slipped out of the room quickly after that she needed time alone to think. After slipping out onto the deck she took a deep breath she never much like enclosing spaces and the open freedom of the vast oceans comforted her greatly. What had Elizabeth been thinking? She wondered to herself. To tell this strange man everything was unforgivable, even if things had seemed to be working out, who knew how dangerous this mission actually would be and she had no wish to die before her goal was completed.

She folded her arms and walked towards the railing, leaning on her elbows and resting her chin in her cupped hands she stared out at the empty horizon wondering just what she had gotten herself into. But at this point she really had no choice without a ship and without any land nearby they were at this man's mercy she should be glad that he was as hospitable as he was.

Sighing she turned around and headed back towards the innards of the ship. Just before she entered the doors to below-decks she caught a glimpse of a young man and a very handsome young man at that. Katherine felt the heat of a blush warm her cheeks at that thought, it had been a long time since anyone had caught her eye. Quickly before she could make a fool out of herself Katherine scampered down the stairs to go see if Elizabeth was awake yet. They needed to talk.

**Please push that gurple button, and review! It might just encourage us to update faster! :) Shrug you never know. **


End file.
